


Initial Trust

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Trust, episode 01 08 ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Drabble. Written a part of the Tipsy Fic Challenge on Tumblr. Excuse any typos and what not. Inspiration: episoder 01.08 Ice.





	

She did not know what made herself trust him. Was it his gaze? Or the lingering touches? Or when did she learn to trust other people?

That was stupid.

Of course, she trusted people. She trusted her mother. Her father. Her sister and brothers. She trusted her priest. She trusted her doctor. She could trust people.

But her partner. Her brand new partner.

Mulder.

She trusted him. Didn’t she?

Laying in the cot of some dead man, her partner slept on the floor not too far from her at an odd angle. His jaw was slacked, drool slightly coming down his mouth. While part of her found that mildly erotic (what was wrong with her) she felt safer. The ordeal was said and done. People were dead. The case was solved. They had pulled guns on each other. She had touched his back, he touched hers, and somehow their trust had been tested and survived.

But she learned one thing, sleeping the the bunk of a dead man and watching her partner drool across the room. She trusted him, probably more than she had with anyone else. Maybe he was the only one she could trust in this new line of work…


End file.
